Nostalgia
by Serpiente Emplumada V
Summary: Cada día que he de recordarla mi agonía crece, cómo una herida sangrante que se abre cada vez más, si tan sólo pudiera sentirla una vez más, daría cualquier cosa por ello.


**Inhala, exhala... saca todo lo que tienes dentro de ti, es extraño volver después de dos años de no escribir nada, y creanme se siente muy, pero muy... ¿eh?, ¿cómo decirlo?... ¿raro?... ¡sí!, quedemonos con raro. Espero aún tener lectores después de esta larga ausencia, es asfixiante a veces, pero tuve varios problemillas que me impidieron seguir subiendo escritos a esta página, no me malentiendan, no he dejado de escribir, pero me he centrado más en historias originales que en cualquier otra cosa, observo mi reloj y para cuando suba esta corta historia serán las 2:00 A.M, así que debo darme prisa.**

 **Esta historia se sale mucho del canon de los personajes princpiales que todos amamos y odiamos en ocasiones, ¿quiénes son?... ¡correcto!, ¡son Tigresa y Po!, aquí no aparecen otros personajes de la franquicia más que ellos, y no me pregunten porque, son razones personales, pero espero que disfruten esto que mi cerebro pudo crear, la época es relaivamente reciente, no es China del siglo XV, eso para mantenerlos al tanto.  
**

 **Los nombres humanos son:**

 **Xiao: Po**

 **Lei: Tigresa**

 **Espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

El viento soplaba con una fuerza tremenda, los árboles se rendían ante esa potencia, las hojas se desprendían de las ramas, volaban sin rumbo, jamás regresarían, la gente iba y venía, de arriba hacia abajo, el cielo nublado indicaba que una tormenta se avecinaría, el ambiente cada vez se volvía más frío.

Apoyado con sus brazos en ambas piernas, miraba al suelo, ya era tiempo desde que ella se fue, cinco meses para ser exactos, su corazón le dolía, quería verla, pero era imposible. Traía puesta una gabardina negra para cubrirse del frío, un gorro azul marino y unos guantes verde bandera, vestía un pantalón color gris, una camisa amarilla y unos zapatos marrones.

Piel aperlada, cejas cuadradas, barbilla partida, de complexión robusta, ojos negros, uno setenta y dos de estatura, no quería ver a nadie, jamás volvería a sonreír, de eso estaba seguro, no después de su partida, sentía un nudo en la garganta al recordar ese día.

1

Bebían, comían y fumaban, la despedían, ese sería su último día, el cielo estaba despejado, podía contar las estrellas, brillaban igual que los ojos de ella, vestía de una forma casual; una playera de manga corta verde limón, un pantalón de mezclilla, una gorra y unos tenis, traía en su mano izquierda una bolsita, dentro de ella estaba un regalo que con premeditación hizo.

Todos la abrazaban y dirigían unas palabras a su persona, mencionaban una que otra anécdota de cómo la conocieron, un momento que pasaron juntos, triste, feliz, etc. Ella vestía un hermoso vestido blanco con flores, hacia resaltar su pelo castaño y sus ojos negros cómo la noche. Tez blanquecina, medía uno setenta de estatura.

—Te toca Xiao —dijo uno de sus amigos dándole el turno, estaba muy nervioso, se paró frente a ella, debía acomodar sus ideas, creo un mapa mental para poder decir su discurso.

—Bien —exhaló ya con la idea construida dentro de su mente—, Lei, este tiempo en el cual convivimos, descubrí y reflexioné cosas sobre la vida que nunca en mis diecinueve años hice —ella miraba de forma muy seria, no podía evitarlo, era inconsciente —, jamás imaginé conocer a una persona con tus cualidades, pero más que nada sincera; tu bella sonrisa, tu trato hacia los demás sin esperar nada a cambio, eres un gran ser humano, nunca olvides eso —los demás comenzaban a murmurar, él podía oír ciertas palabras cómo: "superarlo", "no te hará caso por más poeta que puedas ser". Pero faltarían palabras para hacer que se desanimara, nada podía detenerlo, no en ese momento —. Espero que en este viaje aprendas mucho más de lo que ya sabes, que las experiencias que tengas allá sean buenas y te hagan crecer y no que te derrumben, feliz viaje —cedió el micrófono a otro, ella en todo momento mantuvo su expresión facial seria, nunca le sonrió, ni siquiera pareció prestarle atención. Se sentó y miró cómo el tiempo pasó, mientras comía el platillo que habían preparado.

Faltaban dos horas para que la fiesta acabara, ella se levantó de su asiento, agarró el micrófono, pararon la música, las miradas estaban sobre ella.

—Amigos, muchas gracias por las palabras tan bonitas y poéticas que algunos dijeron —él sonrió en sus adentros por esa referencia —, créanme que me dolerá no volver a verlos físicamente, pero cuando regrese podremos convivir cómo en los viejos tiempos —su voz se quebró, las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y resbalaron por sus delicadas mejillas —, o al menos eso espero.

Todos se levantaron y le dieron un gran abrazo en conjunto, todo lo que se sentía era la calidez de la amistad, después de unos minutos, una vez que se calmó, se separaron y siguieron comiendo, cantando y contando chistes alegrando el ambiente.

Una balada romántica siguió en la bocina, tomó la mano de Lei y la arrastró al centro de la pista, todos se impresionaron y rieron a la vez, pero ella no se negó, se movían al compás de las notas musicales, él no sabía bailar, pero intuía lo que poco a poco continuaba. La balada duró tres minutos y medio, se separaron, se alejaron de ahí por petición de él, los demás decidieron dejarlos y continuaron con el ambiente.

2

Su corazón latía a mil por hora, sentía un gran calor en todo el cuerpo, no podía evitar sudar, pero podía disimular lo sonrojado que se puso, esa sonrisa lo hacía tartamudear.

—Lei… todo lo que dije es cierto, no fue preparado con anticipación, sólo me deje llevar por lo que mi corazón dictaba.

—Qué bonito Xiao —poco a poco el nerviosismo fue desapareciendo.

—Créeme que tu ausencia la sufriré cómo una bala enterrada en la pierna —ella arrugó el entrecejo confundida por esa extraña analogía.

—Pero Xiao, tarde o temprano te acostumbrarás—él negó con la cabeza.

—Puede ser, pero será muy difícil —le extendió el regalo, ella lo abrazó, no podía aguantar un segundo más —. Te quiero Lei.

—¿Qué? —cortó el abrazo.

—Sí, me gustas, desde el primer momento en que convivimos —ella desvió la mirada ante esa confesión.

—Xiao, eres un gran chico, pero tú a mí no me gustas, eres mi amigo, pero sólo eso —sintió cómo su espíritu se rompió cómo un cristal.

—Pero, ¿qué tal si logro hacer que te guste? —le causó lástima esa oración.

—Entonces… quizás, podremos ser algo más, y yo podré quererte de la misma forma que tú a mí… pero no te hagas ilusiones, porque no pasará.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura de ello? —quería hablar, pero no tenía nada —, aún no has visto hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar por ti.

—No, pero no quiero que seas lastimado por ello —le besó la mejilla —, por favor no lo hagas —él miró al suelo, un poco triste por esa petición.

—Trataré de olvidarte —el claxon de un auto se oyó afuera de la palapa.

—Es hora de irme —se abrazaron una última vez… todos salieron, el auto arrancó y desapareció entre los miles de autos que no dejaban de circular.

—Xiao, ¿estás bien? —preguntó uno de los invitados, él no dejaba de ver la carretera.

—Sí, es hora de irme a casa.

—¿No quieres quedarte?

—No, no me hará bien, nos vemos luego —se fue de ahí directo a su casa, recordaba las palabras que ella le había dicho.

Miró hacia el horizonte, una silueta caminó enfrente de él, volteó a verla, parecía Lei, fue tras ella, gritaba su nombre, pero no reaccionaba o no lo escuchaba, la gente sólo se le quedaba mirando un poco extrañada. Cuando la alcanzó se puso frente a ella, pero no era Lei.

—¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué me está siguiendo? —la demás gente se reía por esa actitud, sintió las ganas de llorar, pero se controló.

—Perdóneme, la confundí —ella siguió su camino y él se fue en dirección contraria, exhaló pesadamente, aún la extrañaba, no podría olvidarla aunque quisiera.

Su teléfono sonó, ni siquiera vio quien le hablaba, contesto sin más. Al oír quien era se congeló, sonrió, la alegría volvió a nacer dentro de él.

—Hola Lei —siguió caminando sin detenerse —, ¿cómo estás?... Yo estoy bien, han ocurrido muchos cambios desde la última vez que nos vimos, sí, cuando celebramos tu fiesta de despedida.

* * *

 **Fin**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, si gustan pueden dejar comentarios y con gusto yo los responderé en una próxima historia que cree, así que me voy por ahora, ya nos veremos en otra idea loca que mi mente decida plasmar aquí.**


End file.
